beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuga
Ryuga (Japanese: 竜牙 Ryuga) is one of the main protagonists that appears in the Metal Saga. Ryuga is the ultimate rival of Gingka and is known to own the "Forbidden Bey", L-Drago. He is currently on a quest with Kenta to find the rest of the mystical Legend Bladers and his current Beyblade is L-Drago Destroy F:S. A former-member of Dark Nebula and the mystical owner of the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago. Ryuga is Gingka's ultimate rival, always ready to challenge when when then time comes and willing to risk anything, even being discovered to be a Legend Blader. Although he does not despise Bladers like Gingka or Kyoya, he is somewhat of an ally to them and overall, this makes Ryuga one of the strongest Bladers ever in the Metal Saga. Character Design Ryuga has tanish-peach skin with golden dragon headwear. He has white hair with a red streak at the fringe and he wears his coat as a cape. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and he usually has an evil sneer on his face. His launcher colour is white. He wears a black shirt with a yellow trim and black pants with brown boots. Personality Ryuga is portrayed to be pure evil and merciless to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other Beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. Although in Blader's Spirit, it is revealed that Ryuga's behavior was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. In ''Kenta's Determination'', however, he was shown to be caring. He took care of his Bey, waited for Kenta under a tree when he fainted, used L-Drago to light a fire for him and even fed him. He was also shown to have a "sixth sense" which makes him alert to Beys being prepared for launching, to which he quickly launches his to either stop the Blader or ignite a battle. History He owns the mystical L-Drago, referred to as the , and is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his Beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He was a part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he was seriously worshiped by all the followers like Yu Tendo. He turned monstrous in the final battle with Gingka in Blader's Spirit. Ryuga is the reason Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, was trapped in a cave. But later was saved by Hokuto, a Beyblader dog. With Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Gingka lived in. After defeating Ryo in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano ontop of Gingka's father. This is why Gingka hates Ryuga. Ginkga's father Ryo then turned into his alter-ego, Phoenix with his Bey, Burn Fireblaze. Anime Awakening When Ryuga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka and Storm Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryuga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and that Pegasus was in scratches. He approached Gingka when the WBBA granted Yu's wish to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers". The winner will be able to fight Ryuga and Gingka used this chance to have a re-match. They had a short battle but Ryuga won and told him he won't be able to defeat him. In Battle Bladers, he is often seen spectating at the battles with Doji. He battles Hikaru and Tsubasa and wins. He then approches Doji and uses L-Drago to suck all of his energy due to Doji being concerned that Ryuga won't be all powerful to defeat Gingka, making him think Doji does not think he's powerful alone. In the semi-finals, he battles Kyoya and wins despite Kyoya's determination to beat Ryuga and battle and win against Gingka. With this, Ryuga gets his match to battle Gingka. In the final round, Gingka and Ryuga have their re-match and it takes a turn for the worst for Gingka. During the match L-Drago takes control over Ryuga. However, with Gingka's determiantion to beat Ryuga and the bond he has with with freinds and more importanly the Blader's Spirit, he was able to defeat Ryuga but at a price, as Pegasus had to sacrifice itself to defeat L-Drago once and for all. Then Ryuga picks up L-Drago and walks away. Return Ryuga returns with Meteo L-Drago, the evolution Lightning L-Drago and is more of a "teacher" to Tsubasa in order help stop Tsubasa's "dark side." He battles Gingka once more and wins after Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus gets stuck in a black hole and Ryuga leaves telling Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. He enters Big Bang Bladers to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl. He then appears in Episode 102 to help Gingka destroy the Spiral Core The Search for the Legend Bladers Ryuga approached two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to strike the guards. However, a light beam from the Star Frament hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy. The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's power and thus banished Beyblades from their village. Kyoya and Benkei traveled to a mountain near the volcano in Zarakn Island. Kyoya spotted none other than Ryuga. Ryuga challenged him to a battle and they took off. The Beys fought and Fang Leone launched L Drago into the air. Ryuga liked his skills but told him he could not win. Ryuga defeated Kyoya as well as Gingka and Yuki. After the battles, he left them to an unknown destination. Ryuga later partcipated in a Bey Tournament near the Mojengo-daro ruins. He battled well enough to see if any Legend Bladers were there and to get himself into the semi-finals but left when he knew there were no such Legend Bladers where he was. Kenta then approached him and asked him to help Gingka's quest to find the Legend Bladers. Ryuga ignored this and left but Kenta followed him. After a long and trackless path through mountains, forests, as well as jungles Ryuga finally agreed to help Gingka on his quest. The next day, he set off as Kenta followed him. Relationships ''Gingka Hagane'' Being one of Gingka's ultimate rivals; the other being Kyoya, Gingka and Ryuga have been rivals from the start. At first, Gingka has shown a deep hatered to Ryuga for stealing the Forbidden Bey from him village and responsible for trapping his father during Dark Nebula's raid at Koma Village. Although defeating Gingka on numerous times, Gingka finally defeated him and the power of L-Drago that was controlling him was let out, leaving Ryuga to be. Although Gingka and Ryuga do not completley hate eachother, they are not friends but rivals. Sometimes, Ryuga can be an ally to Gingka but overall, he is Gingka's ultimate rival. ''Kenta Yumiya'' Although Ryuga and Kenta have not made much, if not any interaction in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters, they have made some sort of relationship in Metal Fury. As Kenta went following Ryuga in order to convince Ryuga to help Gingka to find the rest of the Legend Bladers, traveling from mountains to jungles, Kenta would not give up and soon enough, finally convinced him. Although Kenta is somewhat scared of Ryuga's actions, such as his "sixth-sense" they might have a friendship that could be developed in future episodes. ''Doji'' Doji and Ryuga have been partners ever since they we're in the Dark Nebula organization. They worked hand-in-hand and would do anything to search for Forbidden Bey, Gingka Hagane, and strong Bladers so Ryuga could defeat them and absorb their energy. Despite this, Ryuga would soon steal Doji's energy through L-Drago in the semi-finals of Battle Bladers, because Ryuga thought that Doji gave kept giving him strong Bladers for Ryuga to get the energy as Doji thought he wasn't strong enough. Doji claimed he didn't but Ryuga ignored this and took his energy without mercy. Battles Losing in only one battle, Ryuga is the strongest Blader in the anime. Beyblades *'L Drago 105F': Ryuga's first Beyblade in the manga. *[[Lightning L Drago 100HF|'Lightning L-Drago' 100HF]]: Ryuga's second Beyblade in the manga (first in the anime). Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that spins to the left. It is also known as The Forbidden Bey. *[[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF']]: Ryuga's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime) and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago. *'L-Drago Destroy F:S': Ryuga's fourth beyblade in the manga (third in the anime) which is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago after getting hit by The Star Fragment. Ryuga's current Beyblade. It's possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained L-Drago/Lightning L-Drago. All L-Drago's spin to the left. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the Beast inside Ryuga's Beyblade. *[[Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike|'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike']]: Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called , it is referred to as a . *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill': Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called . *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw': Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called . It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move." *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction': Ryūga's fourth finishing move in the anime is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction (破壊ソーリングドラゴン天皇, Hakai sōringudoragon ten'nō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" *'Dragon Emperor: Descends': Ryuga´s newest Special Move. Quotes *When Gingka warned Ryuga, Ryuga said "I'll say it a million times, your father couldn't cut it!" *"I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing, I give you credit for that, but just for that, yeah only for that." Trivia *Ryuga literally means "dragon's fang" in Japanese. *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *He, along with Doji are the only people from Beyblade: Metal Fusion who don't show up on the final picture of Blader's Spirit. *Ryuga is the second person to have his Beyblade's Beast change, after Reiji. (Serpent to Medusa) *Ryuga is the first Blader to control Lightning L-Drago without facing the same deathly fate as the previous owners. *He resembles Ren Krawler from the anime series, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *Ryuga is considered the Strongest Blader in the Beyblade anime, having only lost one battle. *He and Ryuto share a similar appearance by their hair style. *It is speculated that Ryuga and Ryuto have some sort of relation to each other, because they strongly resemble each other, they both use Beyblades based on dragons, and they both have special moves that involve orbs of energy coming out of their hands. *According to the Ryuga costume from Spirit Halloween, Ryuga's last name is Sama, which means "Like" or "In the manner of". *Its seems Ryuga has some difficulties in battling King (4D) with his Variares in left spin mode. Gallery Ryuga2.png Ryuuga.png RyugaControlled.jpg|Ryuga under L-Dragos's control RyugaEvil.jpg RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Ryuga vs Gingka Ryuga3.png Ryuga1.png Ryuga2.jpg 140.jpg ryuga metal masters1.PNG|Ryuga appears again in Beyblade: Metal Masters new.PNG|Ryuga appears again with his newer beyblade. Ultimate Bladers Chapter 2.png Metal Fight Beyblade v4 manga.jpg|Ryuga and Ginka in a Corocoro promo|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane|linktext=Ginka MF4D 115 036.png MF4D 115 034.png MF4D 115 037.png MF4D 115 012.png MF4D 115 049.png MF4D 115 045.png bey_ryuga_174x252.png Tv1315094046532.jpg Tv1315093129908.jpg Beyblade 4D L-Drago will destroy you.png|L-Drago Will Destroy You KingVsRyuga6.jpg Beyblade 4D Ryuga beating people.png|Ryuga leaving destruction behind.... 128 23.jpg 128 21.jpg 128 20.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta on the mountain side.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png For a full gallery of images of Ryuga, see Ryuga/Gallery. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Legend Bladers Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Blader of the Seasons Category:Ryuga Category:Characters Category:Metal Saga